Dancing figures
by SPNQueen69
Summary: follow Madelyn as she travels with the Winchesters after her adoptive mother and sister die and add an angel to the mix and things get interesting.


**Authors note:** hey ya'll this is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated. Please not too much hate, I'm a soft soul.

 _Italics-_ thoughts/flashbacks/memories

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, all characters (except my Oc) and stories belong to Eric kripke.

 _The girl watched with large green frightened eyes as her mother coughed and blood landed on the cold cement floor. She looked around herself seeing the shackles holding her and her mother's hands firmly to the wall. She looked over at her mother, her body was cut and bleeding severely. She felt the bruises around her wrists from where she had pulled against the shackles trying to get to her mother. She tried to move her hands, before wincing because of the purple bruises decorating her pale skin. Her head shot up as the door to the basement opened letting faint light into the musty room before the door was closed and a man walked in. he smirked at her, tossing a knife from hand to hand, its blade glittering in the faint light, before grabbing her mother's blond hair harshly and jerking her head back. Her mother slightly whimpered and cracked open her eyes for a moment, the man grinned before his eyes flashed black and he turned to the girl, who struggled against the shackles with wide panicked eyes. She saw the knife he wielded and the bottomless black pits that were his eyes. She felt tears welling up and she gritted her teeth, "Let go of my mother, you creep!" she yelled at him and he ginned before chuckling, he brought the knife up to her mother's throat and spoke, "make me_ little girl _." He sneered and slit her throat. The girl screamed and he walked over to her, pointing the knife threateningly, but was stopped in his tracks by a gunshot heard in the cellar door. A woman holding a sawed off shotgun. The woman ran into the room, she threw some type of liquid from a silver flask at the man and began mumbling in some language. The man screamed in pain and some strange black smoke poured out of his mouth and his body fell, limp, onto the floor. The woman helped her out of her shackles using a rusty knife from a table. As soon as she was free she rubbed her wrists, careful around the bruises. She walked over to her mother, who lie motionless on the floor, the woman turned to her, "I'm sorry honey but your mom's dead." She felt more tears well up, the woman stood and put a hand on her shoulder, "My names Ellen." She said, pointing at herself and knelt down to her level, "do you have any family?" the girl sniffled and shook he head side to side. Ellen sighed, "I suppose you'll have to come with me," she turned to the girl, "is that okay, would you like to come with me?" the girl wiped her tears and nodded. Ellen stood and took her hand, leading her up the cellar steps, "what's your name?" Ellen asked kindly, the girl cleared her throat and spoke in a husky voice, "Madelyn, Madelyn Grey."_

Ten years later

"Maddie, Jo, get your asses back to work!" Jo and I scrambled to stand from the barstools and rushed to get back to our respective jobs. Me and Jo cleaned the counters and served drinks at Ellen's bar, the roadhouse. We both laughed and Jo called out, "yes Ma'am." Ellen peered at us from behind the counter before a small smile graced her features. We all froze as we heard the squealing of an old car coming into the drive way and ran to find guns. Ellen grabbed her colt and Jo grabbed a rifle and I followed behind, we heard a man yell, "I feel like a freakin soccer mom." And some car doors close. I snorted to myself and Jo and I crouched behind the counter listening as another man asked if anybody was here. One of the men picked the lock on the door, and I watched as they both flinched as a light sparked up. They both started looking around and approached the pool tables where they found Ash, still passed out on a table. They both separated, the taller one going to Ellen, I motioned to Jo to follow me and we walked behind the shorter man pointing our guns at his back. Jo pressed the barrel of her gun into his back and he swallowed putting his hands up slowly and speaking, "Oh, god, please let that be a rifle." I smirked and Jo spoke sarcastically and cocked the gun, "No, we're just real happy to see you." He tried to turn around and I spoke, "don't move." he froze, "not movin', copy that." He paused before saying, "you should know somthin' miss, when you put a rifle on someone, you don't wanna put it right against their back, cuz' it makes it real easy to do-" he turned swiftly and took the rifle from her hands cocking it and pouring the bullets out, "-that." I punched him in the face and she took the rifle back from his hands. He called out holding his face, "Sam! Need some help in here." The back door opened showing the other man, Sam, with his hands on his head and Ellen leading him into the room with her gun pointed at his back, "sorry Dean, I can't right now I'm, uh, a little tied up." He motioned to Ellen behind him, who paused before saying, "Sam? Dean? Winchester?" they both looked confused before answering, "yeah." Ellen looked between them, "son of a bitch." Jo and I looked confused and Jo spoke, "Mom you know these guys?" she nodded slightly, "yeah, I think these are John Winchesters boys." Both boys looked at each other, confused and Ellen chuckled lowering her gun, "hey, I'm Ellen." Jo and I lowered our rifles, she motioned to us, "that's my daughters Jo and Maddie." Jo said hey and I smiled slightly, dean spoke looking at us, "you aren't gonna hit me again are ya?"

Jo leaned against the bar and I sat next to her on a bar stool with my back against the counter. Ellen handed Dean an ice pack and he thanked her before speaking to her, "you called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" he asked holding the ice pack up, "Well, the demon of course." Both boys looked at each other, "I heard he was closing in on it." Dean turned back around, shocked and spoke, "what, was there an article in demon hunters quarterly that I missed, I mean w-who are you and how do you know about all this?" Ellen put up her hands slightly and I raised my eyebrows at Dean, "hey, I just run a saloon, but hunters have been known to pass through now and again." She looked at us and we smiled slightly, "including your dad a long time ago, John was like family once." Dean spoke, "oh yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?" Ellen blinked looking hurt, "you'd have to ask him that." Dean looked at her a moment before speaking, "so why exactly do we need your help?" Ellen sighed "hey, it don't do me any favors. Look if you don't want my help fine, but don't let the door smack your ass on the way out." She paused, "but John wouldn't have sent you if-"she froze for a moment before looking at Dean again, she stood straight, "he didn't send you." Dean and Sam looked away in silence, "he's alright, isn't he?" she looked between them and Sam sighed before speaking, "no, no he isn't. It was the demon we think it, um, just got him before he got it, I guess." Ellen looked concerned, "I'm so sorry." Dean spoke, "its okay, we're alright." "Really? I know how close you and your dad were." Dean cut her off, "really lady, we're fine." Ellen looked offended and cocked her head, Sam turned to me and Jo, "so look if you could help, we could use all the help we can get." Ellen looked at us before turning back to them, "well we can't, but Ash will." Sam looked between the three of us, "whose Ash?" Ellen yelled, "Ash!" the boys turned around as ash got up from the pool table and groaned, "what?" he tuned turned to us, "closing time?" Sam raised his eyebrows and looked towards me and Jo, he pointed at Ash, "that's Ash?" Jo and I nodded, I spoke "he's a genius."

I watched from the bar as Dean threw a weathered and worn book onto the counter, crossed his arms, and began to talk, "you gotta be kiddin' me, this guy can't be a genius, he's a Lennard skinner roadie." Ash looked at Dean, "I like you." Dean smiled, "thank you." Jo walked over with drinks, "just give 'im a chance." He sat down, "alright, this stuffs about a years' worth of our dads work, so, uh, let's see what ya' make of it." He smiled tightly and Ash took the file and opened it not taking his eyes off dean. I smiled slightly watching ash do his stuff. I heard Dean compliment Ash's hair and chuckled. After ash left Jo walked over to me and I caught Dean eyeing her, I grabbed Jo's arm and whispered, "Dean was totally ogling you." She blushed and I laughed, she grinned, "I have an Idea." She whispered her plan, and I nodded, "let's do this." Dean walked towards where I was cleaning tables and sat down, "how'd your mom get into this stuff anyway?" I looked at him, "Jo's dad he was a hunter, he passed away." He was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry." I nodded, "it was a long time ago we were just kids." I paused, "Sorry to hear about your dad." He shifted, "yeah." Jo walked over and he began talking to her, "so, uh, I guess we got fifty-one hours to waste, maybe tonight we should, uh." He paused and I raised my eyebrow, he sighed, "you know what, never mind." Jo looked at him, "what?" he looked down "nothin' just, uh, wrong place wrong time." He smiled up at us, Jo looked at me before looking at him, "you know I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pick up line." He chuckled and she continued, "Most hunters come through that door, think they can get in my pants with some pizza, a six pack and side one of Zeppelin one four." He paused, "well what a bunch of scumbags." She smiled, "not you?" He shrugged, "guess not." She inclined her head and he quit smiling and gulped. Sam suddenly spoke, "Dean come here, check this out." He got up and I walked back over to Jo. As soon as we met eyes we both burst out into quiet laughter. The boys left on a case a few moments later.

After they finished the case they came back to get a drink. As Ellen complimented them, Jo walked over. I saw Sam leave very suddenly, and chuckled under my breath as I wiped down a table knowing exactly why. After Jo and Dean had their little talk Sam joined with Dean again and they both looked at Ash's computer and after a while the boys stood to leave. Before they made it to the door Ellen spoke, "hey, listen, if you boys need a place to stay I got a few beds out back." Dean looked at Sam and then at Ellen and spoke, "thanks, but no. somethin' I gotta finish." Ellen nodded, "okay." And they left.

 **Authors note:** thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite and Review. Next chapter will be uploaded soon (hopefully)


End file.
